Money Can't Buy Love
by Gotta Catch'em All
Summary: When Hinata saved Naruto's life, he thought that he had found the perfect woman for him... But when Sakura, the president's daughter, enters the picture, he never though his life could be more complicated. [AU NaruHina, NaruSaku]
1. Prologue

_**Hello all. This is Gotta Catch'Em All with a Naruto fic for you all. Please, read and review for me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I would also like to point out that the idea for this fic was inspired by the African movie, "Beyoncé". So no, I am not copying the movie, but making it my own with twists and turns and the ending shall not be the same.**_

_**Note: Africans make kick ass movies. [ I have two more stories that'll follow this one that are also based off of an African movie, but they will also be completely different. AND I have another story that is 100 percent original (minus the characters of course) and that too is on the way… So reviews can motivate me a lot.  
**_

-

_**Money Can't Buy Love**_

_Prologue_

The pain in his body was immense, ripping apart at his heart and soul. He could see the world spinning before his eyes as his head hit the ground with a sickening thud, causing more hot white pain to rake through his form. He groaned pathetically, hearing the thudding of feet as his assaulter ran back into their car, driving down the road at a rapid pace.

His eyes darted around in his head as he stared at the sky, red flooding his vision.

His thoughts stopped instantly as the world seemed to fade in and out. Tear welled in his baby blue eyes as he realized that his life was over. Just as darkness returned he could hear frantic cries as some pressed down hastily on his stomach. The sudden pressure caused his eyes to snap open as blood poured from his lips.

Blue orbs met with pale blue-ish purple tear filled eyes. He opened his mouth, feeling the blood begin to force its way down his throat, drowning his slowly. He struggled to lift his head, using his tongue to push out some of the access blood; "He-help… Me…"

The girl choked back her sobs, lifting his head as she cradled it in her arms. "Oh God… Oh God… What do I do?!" Sobbing breathlessly, the girl looked around frantically, not seeing another soul and the deserted road. "Oh God… Help… help! HELP!"

The blond boy in her arms groaned, repeating his desire to live. "He-help… Help m-me… Help." He reached up and tugged at her sleeve, pleading for his life.

"Hold on… H-hold on! I… I'll…" She looked around, seeing a car driving down the road, "HEY! HELP!"

The car pulled up besides them. Her breath came out in short uneven puffs as the man in the car came running out to him, his brown eyes darting around in shock.

"Wh-what happe-?"

"I don't know! I just… I just saw a man jump out if car and start pushing him around a-and then he shot him. Oh God… There was so much blood…"

"O-Okay… Let's… Uh… Let's call the police!"

"He-help me…" The blonde's body jerked in her arms before he fell still.

More tears feel from her eyes, "We don't have time! We have to take him to the hospital now! It's… close by."

The man nodded hastily, reaching down to the blonde's limp form, "Okay, this way." He hooked his arms under the bleeding male's lifting hi body carefully off the ground. The young blood covered woman stood on shaky legs, hurrying over to his car as she opened the door, sobbing hysterically. As the stranger put the blond male in the car, she shut the door, hopping into the front seat.

"Okay, here we go." The man stated as he put the car in drive and sped off.

Leaning over to place her head between her knees, the girl sobbed quietly, as she tried to block out the terrible images that plagued her mind.

-

"I'm sorry, but we can't treat him."

The world seemed to crash down on her. "What… what are you saying?"

The nurse looked at her apologetically. "We can't look at him. As you can see…" she spread her arms, "This is a very small hospital and the doctor is out. We nurses aren't able to handle a patient of this nature."

"Don't say that!" her frantic pale eyes filled with more tears. "Can't you see that this man is dying?! Do you want this kind of blood to stain your hospital forever?!"

The nurse didn't respond.

"Do something! Anything! Call the doctor! Call the police! At least stop the bleeding! You should at least be able to do that much!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOOD FOR?!" never in her life had she yelled at anyone like this before… but these people were being impossible. "A mother knows basic First aid skills! What about you?! You're a nurse and you can't even slow down his bleeding?!"

"Ma'am… that is not what we are saying… We can slow down his bleeding bu-."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"… We cannot act without the doctor's consent."

Her body froze. She stared directly at them, her eyes glazing over with mixed emotions. She looked down to the ground, tears streaming down her pretty face. "Excuse me?"

"We cannot treat a patient without the doctor's consent or family approval." The nurse looked at the girl apologetically, "I know this is hard but if you just bring a complete stranger into our hospital we must insist that you have some form of Family relation, proof required, or a police report."

"Miss…" The 23 year old Hyuuga girl looked up to the nurse, pleading with all her heart, "You can't let this man die… You just can't be so cruel as to watch this man _die_ in your hospital… on your chairs like this…" Her eyes trailed to the limp blond as blood dripped from his mouth to the floor like a river.

"I told you. We can_not_ help him witho-."

"Please… Don't be so heartless."

The nurse narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I'll have to ask you to leave. I won't have you talking to me this way." With that, she turned on her heels and walked down the hall and out of sight.

Staring ahead as if she had been slapped, Hinata slowly dropped to her knees next to the half dead male as another nurse wiped away the blood on his lips. She looked from Hinata to the blond and sighed, standing up quickly.

"Come on. I'll look at him."

Hinata's head snapped up quickly, staring in shock at the other nurse. "Wh-what?"

"I said I'll do it. I know our hospital has very strict rules but… this is an emergency and I'll gladly risk my job for this…" She smiled kindly, her black hair framing the sides of her face.

"Oh… Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it."

-

_I…think this is it…_ Looking up to the fairly nice sized house, Hinata walked up to the door, knocking gently on the wooden frame. She waited nervously as she listened for any signs of movement within the house. Once she heard the door click, she jumped a bit but looked up into the pitch black eyes of a raven haired male. He looked her up and down with a blank stare before speaking, "What?"

"Um…" Her mouth opened and closed hopelessly as she fought to find the right words. "Is… Is this the house where Uzumaki Naruto-san lives?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, making her flinch under the pressure. "Who wants to know…?"

"I… I need to talk to his mother… something has happened."

"What do you me-?"

"Sasuke-kun! Who is it dear?!" behind the raven, now dubbed as Sasuke, was a woman who peaked out over her tall son's head, her bright red hair clashing against his black one.

"Some chick says something happened to Naruto."

The woman's smile faltered as she stared at Hinata who was feeling the heat and felt the need to faint… Passing out didn't seem so bad… "Come in… Please." The woman's voice was grave as she tugged Sasuke out of the way who hadn't taken his cold gaze off of her.

Oh yeah… Passing out would be very nice…

Hinata walked into the house, hearing the door click shut behind her. _There goes my exit…_

The red headed woman walked over to a chair, ushering Hinata to follow. Hinata graciously took the seat, feeling a bit more scared as Sasuke towered over her with that menacing glare of his. Pouring out a cup of tea, the woman offered a cup to Hinata, who refused, and gave one to her dark creature of a son, Sasuke.

"What is it… that you would like to tell me about my son?" She said after a slight pause to drink.

"Um… Well… Uzumaki-sama-."

"Please, call me Kushina."

"Right… Kushina-san… Your son…" Hinata paused, licking her dry lips. "Your son has been shot this afternoon and the nurse doesn't know if he'll make it…"

There were two loud crashes; one was of the cracking of the cup in Sasuke's hand as he squeezed the life out of it, and the other was of the cup falling from Kushina's hand, shattering against the ground. The hot liquid sizzled against the floor for a moment before all was silent.

-T.B.C.-

_**So, how do you like it so far?**_

_**Please review and tell me anything that was good or bad!**_

_**Help me improve!**_


	2. Live

_**Holy crap. 91 hits in one night, 1 review, 1 story faves and 3 story alerts… I've never felt so special before. **_

_**If only all those hits were reviews… -cough-**_

_**Anyways! The next chapter is here, but don't expect a chapter to be posted every day. Hehe. I know these chapters will be slow, but it will pick up soon.**_

_**-**_

_Previously;__ "Right… Kushina-san… Your son…" Hinata paused, licking her dry lips. "Your son has been shot this afternoon and the nurse doesn't know if he'll make it…"_

_There were two loud crashes; one was of the cracking of the cup in Sasuke's hand as he squeezed the life out of it, and the other was of the cup falling from Kushina's hand, shattering against the ground. The hot liquid sizzled against the floor for a moment before all was silent._

_**-**_

_**Money Can't Buy Love**_

_Live_

"What did you say?"

"I… I said that Uzumaki-san has been shot… A-and the… nurse…" Hinata trailed off, realizing that Kushina and Sasuke were no longer listening. She lowered her head, keeping her gaze locked on her hands. Behind her, Sasuke opened his hand and stared at the blood in his hands, carefully reaching up to pick out the glass shards absently.

"That… idiot." He muttered, his eyes losing that cold look, only to be replaced completely by pain.

"How… Why?" Kushina kept her head low.

"I… I'm not sure… I… I only saw him being pushed around before… the other man pulled out a gun and…" Hinata trailed off once more, knowing that the rest of the story didn't need to be repeated.

"Where did this happen?" Kushina looked back up to Hinata, her dark eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"On… a deserted road down pas-."

"What were you doing there?!"

Hinata jumped in her seat when Kushina snapped, not sure if the woman was talking to her or if she was referring to Naruto. Tears had begun to fill in her eyes once again, but for the sake of being strong, she held it back.

Kushina stood up, purposely knocking the kettle of tea off the table next to her. Hinata squeaked, shutting her eyes so she didn't have to watch. "Naruto… You idiot! I told you not to walk alone… You should have taken my car… You IDIOT!" Tear poured from her eyes like a river of crystals. She heard the shifting of movement behind her. Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding on to his mother as she thrashed around angrily, constantly swearing at the stupidity of her youngest son.

"Okaa-san… Calm down… Please."

Hinata held her hands to her chest, quietly sobbing to herself. It was such a painful sight…

"Take me…"

Hinata looked up. "Excuse me?"

Kushina sniffed as she stood up, using Sasuke for support. "Take me to my son…" Sasuke gently brushed strands of her bright red hair out of her eyes. Hinata nodded quietly, standing up on shaky legs.

"We can take my car."

Kushina nodded, "Thank you."

-

The gentle repetitive beeping sound of Naruto's heart monitor was the only sound that greeted Kushina and her silent son. The red headed mother walked slowly over to her son, reaching out with a shaky hand to touch the blond male's cheek. "Oh God Naruto… what have you gotten yourself into…?" She sat down by the bed, staring at his peaceful (yet pale) face with dead eyes. "Naruto…" She leaned over his body, silently crying into her arms. "Please… Wake up."

Hinata watched the scene, her heart clenching painfully. Being an orphan, the girl never had so much people there for her whenever something happened to her… She never knew what it felt like to hurt like this over another… All she had was her sister, Hanabi, and nothing like this had happened to her before so…

"How is he?"

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke and the nurse, staying silent as she too listened for the news.

The nurse looked at Sasuke for a couple of seconds before she answered; "He's lost a terrible amount of blood… and personally, this could have all been avoided if Karin-san hadn't been so…"

"Cruel?" Hinata asked, locking her pale gaze on the peacefully sleeping male.

"I… I guess you could say that…." The nurse rubbed the back of her head, smiling sadly. "However, I have stabilized him, but the blood loss could affect this. As soon as he wakes up, I'll be certain that he'll be fine, but as of now, he is in a slight coma… but it isn't terrible. In a couple of weeks, he should be over this, but if not… he could enter into a vegetative state which could last for days, week, months, or even years." Kushina let out a loud wail at this point. The nurse looked down, staring at the clipboard in her hands.

"If… If he doesn't wake up… What will happen…?" Sasuke asked, keeping his dark gaze on the blond boy.

"I'm afraid… that we can't keep him here… I'm already pulling as much strings as I can hiding him here… Living on life support costs a lot of money, and not only that… but, as I said before, since he isn't supposed to be here… I don't think I could be able to keep him alive…"

"So you're telling us that he's going to die if he doesn't wake up soon…?" Sasuke's hard demeanor was beginning to crack.

"Yes… I'm sorry."

Sasuke lowered his head, his dark bangs shadowing his pale skin. Hinata stared at him sadly, her heart breaking under the pressure. Her eyes hadn't left the other's face as she watched a lone tear make its way down his cheek. She tore her gaze away from him, trying to stop her own tears from falling once more and looked back to Naruto's mother.

"Uh… Uzum… Kushina-san… I promise you that I will take of him."

Kushina looked up at her, wiping her dark blue eyes free of those liquid crystals. "N-no… I couldn't possibly ask you to do this for us…"

Hinata shook her head, "You don't have to ask… I'm offering."

Kushina stared at the woman, more tears filling her eyes. "Oh… Thank you…" She stood up and walked over to Hinata, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter woman. "Thank you so much."

Hinata hugged the older woman back, smiling as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

-

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey baby, how's your day?"

"It's great! I have Ino and Tenten over right now, so we're going to take a swim."

"Take your time love, take your time."

"Love you, daddy!"

Hanging up the phone, the pink haired Cherry blossom turn around in her stiletto heels to face the smiling face of her friends. "Ready girls?"

A blonde girl tilted her head to the side, letting her long hair slip over her shoulders. She smiled at her pink haired friend, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Of course my dear."

"Ino! Sakura! Shut up and move!"

"Aw! Don't be so impatient, Tenten!" Ino whined, a pout crossing over her beautiful face.

The brunette, Tenten, grinned broadly and pushed Sakura towards the door leading to the back where the pool was situated. "It's time to have an all girl's pool party!"

Sakura giggled as she threw her long bubble gum pinked hair out of her face, simultaneously hitting Tenten in the face. "Whatever you say." She smiled brightly.

Being the president's daughter was the best thing that could have ever happened to her.

-T.B.C.-

_**Yes, this chapter was insanely short but I wasn't exactly sure what to do.**_

_**But please, please review because I promise you I will try and make this better.**_

_**No flames please.**_

_**Constructive criticism is loved.**_


	3. Sleep

_**Wee. I'm back again! You guys are making me happy. 333 hits already… In less than 4 days… Yay! **_

_**Now, this chapter could be considered a filler… or not, it all depends on how it turns out. **_

_**Okay so… I went to Halloween Horror nights at Orlando on Sunday… It was so fun! I just wish we had a fast pass! I wanted to go in the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' horror house but the wait was like… 2 hours… So… I went in 'The Thing', 'Vampyr Blood', 'Dead silence', and this psycho thing… It was so fun! I screamed dramatically in the beginning… but in the end I started to try and be brave… but my mom got the scare of her life in 'Dead Silence' when this Mary Shaw "statue" turned out to be real… I was laughing so hard when they tried to scare me it only made me laugh harder. –Snicker-**_

_**Disclaimer: Previous disclaimer applies plus, I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter; it is "Brave Phoenix" by Nana Mizuki, Hinata's Japanese Voice Actor.**_

_-_

_Previously; The brunette, Tenten, grinned broadly and pushed Sakura towards the door leading to the back where the pool was situated. "It's time to have an all girl's pool party!"_

_Sakura giggled as she threw her long bubble gum pinked hair out of her face, simultaneously hitting Tenten in the face. "Whatever you say." She smiled brightly._

_Being the president's daughter was the best thing that could have ever happened to her._

_-_

_**Money Can't Buy Love**_

_Sleep_

"I can't thank you enough for this, Hinata-chan."

For the thousandth time that day, Kushina had thanked Hinata for what she has done. The dark haired woman smiled back, gently wiping Naruto's face, "It's not a problem, Kushina-san." Hinata placed the rag back in the bucket of water, showing her beautiful smile at the woman. "I know it's not my responsibility… but I just feel obliged to help…" Before Kushina could thank her again, Hinata walked up to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Go home and get some sleep… not only do you have work later tonight, but you wouldn't want your son to wake up and see you looking like someone died…"

Kushina laughed dryly, wrapping her arms around the other once more. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Hinata smiled, leading the woman out of the room. "I give you my word… He'll wake up soon…" Kushina nodded, a lone tear escaping her eye. As Hinata pulled away from her, she guided the woman out of the door, "I'll be sure to call you if anything happens."

"… Hai." Closing the door behind her, Kushina walked down the all slowly, taking a deep breath. "Wake up soon… Baka…"

Hinata sighed, turning back around to the blond. He had been in the coma for 2 weeks now, and he seemed to be making progress. Even though he was unresponsive to most things, there were still times when he would either groan or whine in his sleep. Even though she wasn't a doctor, she was pretty that it was a sign that his brain was functioning again (but according to his mother he never used his brain very often).

Hinata chuckled at the thought, walking back over to the sleeping blond male. She sat down at his bed side, brushing his hair out of his face. She smiled gently, praying that he woke up for his family's sake. Thinking of what to do, she decided to sing for him, wondering if it would reach him. _"Te to te no nukumori ga… boku wo tsuyoku suru. Tsumi kasaneta omoi sora wo kake nukete." _She smiled a bit, closing her eyes as she continued to sing to him. She didn't know what else to do but even if it wasn't for him… it would be for her.

Hinata enjoyed singing… She had gotten a job as a singer for clubs and small parties in hopes of getting discovered for something greater. She had been told countless times that her voice was beautiful and the only thing she needed was a greater back bone… When she was singing, all seemed to stop and nothing existed but the music and her. She sung for herself and no one else, but when she was done singing… she stopped living for herself. She had been taken advantage of countless times because she refused to defy anyone unless it was something completely terrible.

As the song progressed, Hinata's connection to the world seemed to vanish. Her hand remained on Naruto's head, absently running her fingers through his hair.

Unknown to her, Naruto's hand twitched slightly.

-

"Sasuke-kuun!"

"Hai, okaasan…?"

"Have you seen my shoes?!"

"… You left them in the bathroom."

"Oh… Thank you!

"Hn." Sasuke flipped to the next page in the book that he was reading.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen my eye liner?!"

"In your purse."

"Oh… Thank you!"

"Hn."

"How about my lipst-?"

"Kitchen drawer."

"How'd it get there?"

"You put it there last Christmas for safe keeping because you said you'd be sure that you wouldn't forget where it was."

"Oh… Thank you!"

Sasuke chuckled, letting his eyes roam down the page. Ever since Naruto's accident, their mother hadn't gone to work and now she was told that she'd had to work over time or risk losing her job. She was now 5 minutes last (luckily enough, she lived close) and she couldn't find the most important things that she'd need. Sasuke loved his mother for all she was… but she was just way too unorganized… It was crazy.

Looking up from his book, Sasuke watched Kushina scurry from the bathroom to the kitchen and then to her room. After that, she came out and ran across him, seemingly looking for something else.

"Sasuke-kun! I can't find my purse!"

Sasuke flipped the page once again, "You put it by the door with your keys."

"Oh yes! Thank you!" As she ran to the door, Sasuke could only shake his eyes, keeping his deep black eyes glued to the book. "Okay. I should be home by about 11:00… You have my number and you know the drill. I'll see you later! Love you!"

"Love you too." Sasuke listened as his mother closed the door, waiting to hear her drive out. Putting down his book with a sigh, Sasuke stared at his lap, brushing his raven hair from his eyes. He stood up and walked across the hall and into his younger brother's room. He flipped on the switched, being greeted by the bright baby blue walls that his brother possessed. Sasuke stared nonchalantly at the picture of both of them as kids playing in the river. They had gone fishing that day and Sasuke had fallen into the river when Naruto caught a large bass. The fish was too big for the small blond and only managed to pull him in the water as well. Sasuke hated fish and fishing with such passion that he made sure to never touch fish ever again.

He shook his head free from the memories and walked over to the blond boy's bed, reaching underneath it to find the secret compartment that they had made together to hide things from their mom. He pulled out the blonde's diary, flipping open the black and orange book. He had read Naruto's diary so many times that Naruto seemed to write everything just for their eyes… After two years, he had stopped saying 'Dear Diary' and had begun saying 'Dear Sasuke,' just for the effect.

Sasuke didn't really read it, but only flipped through it to the last entry. He picked up the pen that was in the book's pocket and wrote in perfect cursive, '_Aren't you a bit too old for diaries, Usuratonkachi?'_

He smirked and put the pen back in its pocket, slipping the book back under the bed and in the compartment. He stood up from the bed, once again running his long fingers through his black tresses. He shook his head, walking out of the room, flipping off the light and shutting the door behind him.

-

"Okaeri nasai, Nee-chan!"

"Tadaima!" Hinata smiled as she closed the door to her small apartment. Her little sister, Hanabi, walked up to her with a sly yet happy smile. The teen grinned and held up a note pad in Hinata's face, causing the woman to go cross eyed as she attempted to read it. "Wha-?"

"You just got an invitation to sing at a club in Hokkaido two days from now!" Hanabi's eyes sparkled brightly.

"You're kidding…"

"No! They called this morning after you left! They want you two sing for them in two days! They even bought tickets for both of us and a hotel. We'll be staying there for a week. There are four shows they want you to perform for! And guess what else…?"

Hinata was almost afraid to ask… All of this was so overwhelming… she was afraid that anymore good news would cause her to lose consciousness right there, "What…?"

Hanabi couldn't hold in her scream any longer, "They want you… to sing in the special show with Morikubo Shoutaro and Ishikawa Hideo!(1)"

Hinata stared for a moment.

Hanabi blinked. "Nee-chan?"

Stare.

"Hinata! Snap out of it!"

Stare.

"Hinata!"

_Thud!_

"Oh my… Hinata! Wake up! Hinata?! Come on! You were supposed to cheer with me, not _faint!_ Hinataaaaa!"

-T.B.C-

1: Shoutaro Shikamaru's Japanese seiyuu, Hideo Itachi's Japanese seiyuu. Together, they are a band as well as separate artists.

_**Maa, I don't like that ending much… But I think that'll have to do…**_

_**Review lots and I'll update again within two days. **_

_**This'll be a long story with a sequel so more reviews mean more updates. **_

_**Ya?**_

_**Ya!**_


End file.
